Fallen Rain
by Emmithar
Summary: Short drabble, GregSara, some fluff


**Fallen Rain**

**By: **Emmithar

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI, or any of the characters associated with CSI

**Summary: **Short drabble, Greg/Sara, some fluff

**A/N: **I know, it's been ages since I've written anything. I appreciate all of you still reading and reviewing my stories, and I promise to have updates as soon as I can. Motivation has been lacking since the season ended…I'm more than ready for the new season to start.

* * *

**Fallen Rain**

Silent drops of rain cascaded down, mixing in with her auburn hair, plastering the loose strands against her face. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes, laying her head to rest on her knees, her hands clasping around her bare legs, her shorts just below her fingertips.

In the whisper of the evening, a single star shone, the night sky dark, ominous even. Still, it was here she felt the safest. She could forget everything, and remember nothing. Like a leaf blowing in the wind she could let herself drift away, let herself forget why she had come here in the first place.

She had found it a few years back, after a bitter night. It was stupid really, once she truly thought about it. After all, it hadn't really been a fight, only a few strong words. They were both opinionated, strong willed…stubborn.

She shifted slightly, the rain turning from a sporadic sprinkle to a steady drizzle. It wasn't exactly her fault, but at the same time she wasn't willing to take or place the blame. What was it that he said? Get a life? She was fairly certain that he hadn't meant something like this.

Later that day, when she walked through her door, she paused for a moment, considering his words. The early light of the morning drifted through the window, past the drapes, casting waning shadows against her bare walls. She bit her lip, dropping her head, but kept her eyes level.

Her car was just outside, down the stairs, with just under half a tank of gas; the keys dangled lightly in her hand, an idea brewing in her mind. Yes, she would take only what she needed, only what was important. Obviously this wasn't the life for her. She confirmed it with a nod, taking another step inside, only to come to another stop.

Slowly she lifted her head, glancing around the room. The bare walls echoed her life…empty, meaningless. There was nothing here for her, nothing that would keep her coming back.

The day echoed her gloomy feeling as she left town, the grayness spreading across the skies, seemingly enveloping her as she continued to drive. As the hours passed by, so did the number of cars. Leaving town had been a nightmare, cars of all shapes and sizes plugged the roadway, an accident here, road work there. Now she was the only one on this stretch of road, her headlights illuminating the paved ground. It wasn't much longer before her tank hit empty, leaving her stranded along the roadway.

Walking was her only option then. Her cell phone was dead, and it was highly unlikely anyone would be looking for her this quickly. Pulling her coat around her, she stepped shakily out of her car, knowing her only option was to head back into town.

That was how it happened, how she found this place…her place. On a hilltop, outside the city of Las Vegas, sheltered by a single small tree. In the early spring she would be able to see the flowers blooming on the limbs. It gave her hope, reassurance that life always went on, no matter what happened. Now she came here to get away, to be alone. That night, it seemed so long ago. She wasn't really sure where she was headed, but she ended up exactly where she wanted to be.

She could hear the light shuffling walk, the gentle footsteps that came up behind her. She didn't need to look to know that it was Greg. After all, she had been up here for a while, hours perhaps. He was the only one who knew about this place, the only one she entrusted with such a secret.

"I'm not cold," she whispered as the coat fell across shoulders. Still she made no move to take it off.

"You're shivering," Greg replied calmly, resting a single hand on her back.

"I'm fine," she whispered again, but any further comment was cut off as warm lips pressed to hers, and she turned into the kiss, her eyes closed as they had been before. Slowly she pulled away, resting her head in the crook of his neck, allowing him to pull her closer, allowing herself to be held.

There was no way she could explain to him how wonderful it felt, but somehow he understood her without any words. Dimly she wondered why it had taken her so long to realize that he always had. For so long he had followed in her shadow, always there to catch her when she fell, and never once had she stopped to think about the possibilities.

They had only been dating for a few weeks now, but to her it seemed like forever. She had trouble remembering a time where she was truly alone, a time where she had no one to turn to. If given the chance, Greg would have been on her doorstep within moments, offering her everything his heart could give.

Wrapping her fingers around the collar of his sweater, she inhaled the soft aroma of his cologne, smiling as the familiarity seeped into her mind. There was nowhere else she wanted to be.

"You ready to go home?" Greg asked softly, resting a hand on her head, running his fingers through her drenched hair. "You're going to catch your death out here."

"Just a few more minutes," she whispered, letting out a gentle sigh. No, there was nowhere else she wanted to be. As long as she was in his arms, she knew she was safe.

**The End**


End file.
